


Пустынные ночи

by mistralle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Past Rape/Non-con, non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Широ в плену у Сендака





	Пустынные ночи

Ездовой арух громко рыкнул, сдвигаясь на шаг влево, и Сендак усмехнулся, даже не поворачивая голову. Их только что догнал чёрный лев и пошёл рядом, аккуратно ставя лапы на утоптанную дорогу.

— Ты подзадержался, Чемпион, — усмехнулся Сендак.

Широ промолчал, не поворачивая головы. Его осанка была идеальной, как у придворных танцовщиц, и он не касался руками поводьев своего ездового льва. Левая рука его скрывалась за неснимаемым щитом, а правая... Сендак оскалился.

Впереди расстилалась голодная пустыня, чьи пески были цвета крови. Цвета священной Красной львицы, спящей в потоках лавы.

— Смотри! — Сендак вытянул палец, указывая на далёкую ленточку дороги. — Вот там мы догнали тебя в последний раз, ты помнишь?

Лицо Широ не изменилось, отстранённое и неподвижное, точно высеченное из камня. От глаз, наполненных колдовским золотом, ложился на щеки незаметный в свете дня блик.

— Очень глупо было тогда пытаться на нас напасть, — задумчиво протянул Сендак. Его глаза скользили по одеянию Чемпиона — ремни и меха, и обнаженная грудь, исчерченная шрамами. Будто бы не в бой ехал, а направлялся на дворцовую оргию. Сендак прищёлкнул языком от сладких воспоминаний.

Чёрный лев тихо рыкнул, принюхиваясь.

— А! — Сендак приподнялся в стременах. — Учуял Львицу?

— Учуял супругу, — ровным голосом согласился Широ. Его лицо не изменилось, его посадка не изменилась, это выводило из себя. Сендака это всё начинало бесить. Как обычно.

— Как далеко Красная? — спросил он раздражённо. — Где, по-твоему, её могли спрятать?

— Мы доберёмся к утру, если не будем останавливаться на ночь, — бесцветно ответил Широ.

Решение созрело мгновенно.

— Привал! — гаркнул Сендак, махнув кулаком новому лейтенанту. Сердце снова заныло от старой потери. Хаксуса не сможет заменить никто. — Готовьте шатры!

Ему поднесли разбавленного вина, пока его шатёр поднимали на укреплённые столбы. Оба полога открыли, позволяя воздуху свободно течь под сводом, и Сендак, отвлёкшись, поднёс свою чашу к губам Широ.

— Пей!

Он не убирал руку, пока Широ не допил всё до дна. Во дворце Сендак бы поил его из своих губ, передавал влагу по глотку, как величайшую драгоценность. Чемпиона ломали долго, и ломали под него; только Сендак мог ослабить путы, выкручивающие его руки, только он мог кормить его с рук, только он мог причинить ему боль или утешить её.

На брезентовый пол постелили шкуры и Сендак поднялся, увлекая Широ за собой.

— Выставить часовых и не беспокоить! — приказал он и опустил за ними полог.

Внутри приятно сверкали осветительные кристаллы. Пахло зверем, мускусом, пахло ими обоими.

Сендак сам снял с головы Широ тяжёлый капюшон из львиной головы, ослабил застёжки щита на левой руке. Широ вздохнул с облегчением, повёл плечами, тут же становясь живым — но не настолько, каким он был во дворце, пока его глаза не затопил огонь друидов.

— Ты знаешь, что делать! — рыкнул Сендак, отворачиваясь к столику, где стояли драгоценные масла и крепкое вино из фиников. Приторно-сладкое, терпкое, бьющее в голову, как таран, оно встречалось только в угодьях Красных песков, и, по слухам, могло растворять мясо до костей. Сендак охотно в это верил.

Сзади звякнула кольчужная юбка, падая на пол, и Сендак повернулся. Широ стоял перед ним, затянутый только в блядский переплёт ремней, обтягивающий торс. Сендак знал, к каким пряжкам можно притянуть за наручи запястья, на каких — подвесить к потолку или к верхней балке. Он невольно облизнулся.

Было время, и Широ ходил только в них. Показывал следы наказаний и поощрений на нежной человеческой коже и давил стоны, когда Сендак вёл рукой в грубой перчатке по следам от кнута.

Его давно уже не надо было наказывать.

Сендак тяжело сел на складное кресло, и Широ тут же опустился перед ним на колени, покорный, выдрессированный. С умелым, горячим ртом.

Хотя бы глаза он прикрывал всё так же. Сендаку это нравилось — не видно было чуждого золота, и можно было подумать, что это всё тот же Такаши Широгане, который стоял на коленях и работал ртом, подчиняясь приказу, а глаза закрывал, чтобы не показывать предательских слёз.

Широ насадился ртом глубоко, как Сендак это любил, так глубоко, что широкая головка упёрлась в глотку. Он мог бы проглотить и глубже, но Сендак грубовато оттолкнул его.

— Достаточно, — рыкнул он. За грудиной бесновалась досада. Широ безропотно повернулся ему спиной, шаркая коленями, и припал грудью к пушистым шкурам. Сендак наскоро провёл пальцами между ягодиц, размазывая терпко-пахнущее масло, и нетерпеливо шлёпнул круглую ягодицу.

— Перевернись.

Сегодня он хотел видеть его лицо.

Широ чуть прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, когда Сендак начал продавливаться головкой через напрягшийся сфинктер. Впрочем, его тело было отлично вышколено, хватило пары движений, чтобы Широ обмяк и расслабился.

Отвратительно.

Сендак схватил его стальными когтями за подбородок и захрипел прямо в лицо:

— Помнишь, как скулил подо мной, как течная сучка, м? Извивался на полу, пока мимо вели твоих пленных подчинённых, и каждый видел, как великий Такаши Широгане, Чёрный лев, прекрасно смотрится у меня на члене?

Между ними влажно хлюпало масло. Широ вдруг задохнулся, прикрывая глаза. Между бровей залегла складка.

Сендак сбился с ритма. Не может быть. Или...

— Они видели тебя, — прошипел он, терзая в глубине безумную надежду. — И ни один из них не пошевелил и пальцем, чтобы тебе помочь. Они смотрели, как их защитника, паладина трахают, как храмовую шлюху.

Сендак отстранился, раскрывая Широ одной рукой, насколько было возможно, и медленно, очень медленно вытащил член. У людей были меньше. У людей были ровные, только расширялись грибовидными головками. У галра были куда интереснее, и человеческие самочки визжали, брызгая прозрачным соком, когда Сендак массировал их изнутри. В первые разы Широ орал в голос.

Минуту он просто играл, дразня сжимающуюся, растраханную дырку, смотрел, как легонько выворачиваются края, стараясь удержать внутри его член, как раскрасневшиеся края поджимаются, тщетно пытаясь закрыться, стоит выйти полностью. Широ застонал, подаваясь за ним, и у Сендака лопнуло терпение. Он навалился всем телом, привычно вставив в ждущую дырку, утробно зарычал, кусая хрупкое человеческое плечо.

Он задал новый темп, вбиваясь в сжимающееся тело со всей силы. Засаживал до самого корня, таранил всем своим весом, так, что Широ елозил спиной по полу. Проклятые шкуры сбились от толчков, и тогда Сендак был готов собственноручно сжечь их.

— Сильнейший из ваших воинов, — прошипел Сендак, почти затаскивая Широ к себе на колени. — Силён в постели, это да.

Широ застонал, потянулся слепо за поцелуем, и Сендака пронзила ослепительная радость. Неужели получилось? С тех пор, как Хаггар наполнила взгляд Широ покорностью, с тех пор, как вместо пленного паладина у них оказалась в руках послушная марионетка, из жизни будто убрали половину цветов.

Сендак зарычал, кусая подставленные губы, крепко прижал к себе неподатливое тело. Широ стонал, мотая головой, прижимался, скользил ногтями по креплениям офицерского доспеха.

В воздухе отчётливо пахло грозой.

— Ты пожертвовал собой, чтобы они сбежали, — сказал Сендак ему на ухо и провёл шершавым языком. — Ты ждал почти месяц, пока тебя имели, резали в лоскуты, пока тебя не раскрыли настежь, вылили содержимое и наполнили тем, что было нужно нам. И никто за тобой не пришёл. Ни один твой друг, соратник, ученик — никто.

Широ всхлипнул, зажимаясь, спрятал лицо у него на плече. Его тело вздрогнуло, судорожно сжимаясь. Раз, другой, как раз вовремя, так, что Сендак оскалился, вбиваясь поглубже, кончил внутрь, проезжая по мокрому и растраханному.

— Чёрный лев принадлежит Империи Галра, — отдышавшись, произнёс Сендак. — А ты принадлежишь мне. И, думаю, тебе так тоже лучше. По крайней мере, ты точно знаешь своё место.

Он похлопал Широ по заднице, перед тем, как снять его со своего члена. Громко, мокро хлюпнуло, и Широ судорожно вздохнул. Его плечи были покрыты испариной.

Сендак встал и отошёл к столику с пальмовым вином. Он не позаботился налить в кружку, выхлебал полбутылки, не чувствуя вкуса – как будто отхлебнул жидкого огня. За его спиной вяло шевелился Широ, не торопясь подниматься без приказа.

За пологом раскатисто грянул беззвучный гром. Сендак уронил бутылку, дёрнувшись ладонями к ушам. Грохот нарастал и накатывал, так, что башка лопалась по швам. «Пламя, — ошарашено подумал Сендак. — Это рев пламени!»

Гром разорвал оглушительный львиный рык, и всё стихло. Сендак торопливо подскочил к пологу шатра и откинул его, наплевав на расстёгнутые штаны и заляпанный нагрудник.

Рычал Чёрный лев. Он запрокидывал голову, расправляя откуда-то взявшиеся крылья, и жёлтые глаза его горели яростью.

— Твою ж мать, — растерянно прошептал Сендак. — Эй, дежурный! Дежурный!

— Коммандер! — панически крикнул солдат. Глаза у него были совсем круглыми от ужаса. — Арухи сошли с ума! Мы потеряли половину, и…

Он задохнулся от ужаса.

— Что? — рявкнул Сендак. — Ну, телись уже!

— Костры, — выдавил бедолага. — Костры взбесились! Коммандер, пламя накидывалось на нас!.. Потом зарычал Чёрный лев, и всё прекратилось, но… Мы окружены кольцом огня.

Сендак выругался, и тут сзади донёсся негромкий смешок.

— Скажи им, чтобы не пробовали перешагнуть, — спокойно сообщил Широ. — Иначе вас всех поджарит.

Сендак медленно повернулся к нему, до хруста сжимая кулаки. Такаши Широгане возлежал на сбитых мехах, как одалиска в придворном гареме. И ему явно было плевать на то, как он выглядел.

— До рассвета ни с кем ничего не случится, — продолжал Широ. Одной рукой он расстегнул ремни на груди и с наслаждением чесал покрасневшую кожу. — Блядь, как же они достали… Так вот, до рассвета можете спать спокойно. А на рассвете вам предстоят переговоры.

— Что за переговоры? — прорычал Сендак, пропуская силу через когти. Широ утомлённо потёр шрам на лице и насмешливо посмотрел на него через растопыренные пальцы.

— А вот это уже будет зависеть от тебя.

Отчего-то Сендаку даже не пришло в голову убить его. Широ был безоружен, вымотан, выебан, в конце-то концов, и даже не пытался подняться с пола. Достаточно было один раз махнуть рукой.

— Коммандер? — тихо спросил караульный.

— Отпусти бедолагу, — попросил Широ, — он и так натерпелся.

— Каков ущерб? — глухо спросил Сендак.

— Сгорела палатка с фуражом, — начал солдат, — мы потеряли двенадцать арухов… Они находятся в зоне видимости, но мы не можем приблизиться к ним…

— Из-за кольца, я понял, — перебил его Сендак. — Дальше!

— Не удаётся потушить шатёр с боеприпасами, — солдат потупился, явно показывая страх. — И… сгорел друид.

Широ резко засмеялся, ударив ладонью по бедру. Шлепок был почти неприличным.

— Молодец, — сказал Широ, глядя куда-то вдаль. — Умница.

— Скажи… — Сендак покопался в памяти и выудил-таки имя своего нового лейтенанта. — Скажи Тейсу, чтобы он навёл порядок. Меня не беспокоить до рассвета!

— Есть! — растерянно отсалютовал солдат и резво зарысил в сторону догорающих конструкций.

Сендак грязно выругался и опустил полог.

— И как давно ты включил мозги? — спросил он у Такаши. — Вы ведь спланировали это, так?

— Так, — согласился Широ. — Вы так хотели Чёрного льва, так верили в то, что он призовёт остальных, и остальные послушаются, что забыли о другой стороне монеты.

Сендак повернулся к нему и сложил руки на груди. Широ сел на полу, бесстыдно скрестив ноги, и вертел в руках почти пустую бутылку с вином.

— Они позвали его, — догадался Сендак. — Пока ты был у нас, твои детишки смогли найти остальной прайд.

— Кит всегда был молодцом, — рассеяно кивнул Широ. — Упёртый, но талантливый. Я знал, что у него получится.

Сендак невольно засмеялся.

— Ты! — рявкнул он. — Ты долго этого ждал, как я погляжу. Ну что, убьёшь меня сейчас? Или отдашь своему подручному, чтобы он зажарил меня на углях?

— А что бы ты предпочёл? — Широ медленно поднялся на ноги, разминая плечи. Металлическая рука тускло посверкивала оранжевым.

— У меня есть выбор?

— Выбор есть всегда. — Широ стоял перед ним, запрокинув голову, и Сендак чувствовал запах его пота. Его крови. Его удовольствия. — Когда-то так сказал мне некий офицер армии галра. Тогда кое-кто давал мне выбор орать или прокусить себе язык.

Сендак оскалился. Он прекрасно это помнил.

— Вот и я теперь даю тебе выбор, — безжалостно продолжал Широ. — Ты можешь напасть на меня — и умереть. Можешь дождаться рассвета — и умереть. Или ты можешь победить. Ведь необязательно одерживать победу самому, ведь так?

Сендак наклонился к его лицу, жадно всматриваясь в его глаза. Серые. Ясные. Невозможно.

— Что ты предлагаешь, человечек? — тихо пророкотал Сендак, почти касаясь его губ своими.

Широ облизнулся.

— Ты сам понимаешь, что теперь Империи не победить, — полушёпотом сказал он. — Ты знаешь, что тебе не выбраться отсюда живым. Мы можем дать тебе шанс. Присоединяйся к нам.

Сендак хохотнул, отстраняясь, но Широ опустил руку ему на плечо. Правую.

— Ты хороший полководец, — серьёзно сказал он. — И тебе понравится награда.

— Да ну? — промурлыкал Сендак, почти отираясь щекой о его лицо.

— Самый комфортабельный шатёр, — мечтательно протянул Широ. — Мой собственный. Соглашайся.


End file.
